The field of the disclosure relates generally to electronics enclosures, and more specifically, to electronics enclosures including a channel through which to insert electrical connections between electrical components.
Electronic components for variable speed motors are by nature sensitive to physical and environmental factors. In order to provide the necessary protection for them to reliably operate as designed, the electrical components require an enclosure that prevents destructive factors from having an impact. One challenge for at least some known enclosures is to sufficiently seal the sensitive electronics from the potentially harmful outside environment while still allowing a technician access to the a portion of the electronics through the enclosure for data and power connections.
One known approach is to attempt sealing the path between the wiring and the electronics area using potted connectors. However, this approach limits the design options for the wiring compartment due to the need to get tooling actions or machining operations into the space to make a clean and sealable opening. Second, there is a significant cost impact to providing sealed or potted pathways. Finally, the potted sealing approach reduces the number of wires/conductors that can be passed through the space, since the connector or potting needs to be able to seal completely around each individual line. The second known approach is to bring a portion of the board through an opening from the electronics compartment to the wiring compartment. In this way, the installer can connect their power and data lines directly to the board. However, this approach requires exposing a portion of the board within the wiring compartment, which increases the risk of the debris or other physical hazards impacting the board.